


Plan B

by QueenieLacy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus is a horrible father, Bleeding, Blood, Death by a Thousand Cuts, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Stabbing, Torture, except without the death, knife torture, mundane Magnus, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Taking away his magic didn’t send Magnus running to Edom, but he’s sure this will.Or,Asmodeus doesn’t make Alec break up with Magnus. He has a darker plan.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of Asmodeus’ plan because I always felt telling Alec to break up with Magnus was stupid (I mean Alec summoning Asmodeus was stupid but I digress) because Magnus is a genius and would quickly figure that mess out once his powers returned (if you saw episode 20 this was pretty much true with an assist from Maryse) and Asmodeus is smarter and eviler than that so...enjoy!

Magnus chuckled at the joke Alec made as they exited the Vietnamese restaurant. “Thank you for dinner.” Magnus spoke as he took hold of Alec’s hand. Their fingers intertwining as they started walking down the New York City street. 

Alec smiled and raised their intertwined hands, kissing the top of Magnus’. “You know you don’t have to thank me.” He reminded his lover. 

Magnus nodded. He was sure he could go without ever saying those two words again and Alec would never stop doing for him. “Yes, but it would be rude. You know I’m never rude, Mr. Lightwood.” He playfully reminded his boyfriend.

“Oh, really?” Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded. “Yes, have you never noticed?” He chuckled as he looked at Alec’s raised eyebrow.

“That’s good to know, Mr. Bane.” Alec started. “Because that means you won’t react badly to a little surprise I planned.”

Magnus stopped walking, making Alec turn back to look at his lover. “You know I don’t like surprises.” Magnus reminded him. Alec nodded as he moved to stand in front of Magnus.

“Yes, but…” Alec trailed off as he played with the collar of Magnus’ leather jacket. “It would be rather rude to reject a surprise. Don’t you think?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I guess…”

“Good.” Alec spoke before grabbing Magnus by his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed Magnus slowly, softly moving his lips against his boyfriend’s. He could feel the ring box shift in his jacket pocket as Magnus pressed against him. Alec hoped that by the end of the night, Magnus would no longer be his boyfriend. He would be his fiance. 

Magnus slowly pulled back from the kiss, a smile on his face as he looked up at Alec. “I’m sorry, Alexander.”

Alec frowned at the apology. “For what? It’s okay to not like surprise. I promise there’s no loud explosions or people jumping out to scare you o-.”

“No.” Magnus cut him off. “I’m sorry for the absolute mess I’ve been since losing my magic. I’m-”

“Baby.” It was Alec’s turn to cut Magnus off. “You were grieving. You lost something that was apart of you for over 400 years.” Alec let go of Magnus’ jacket to bring one hand up to Magnus’ cheek. “If you didn’t freak out, I’d be worried.” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus again. “It’s okay. I told you we’d get through this.”

Magnus bit his lip as he leaned into Alec’s touch. “You’re too good to me, Alexander.” Magnus reasoned. He’d experienced a whirlwind of emotions and feelings over the past few weeks, none of which he expressed healthy. He drank too much and when that wasn’t enough, he ate everything in sight. When he realized eating and alcohol wasn’t going to feel the void that his magic left behind, he stopped doing both. Instead, choosing to bottle everything up and keep it inside. Magnus didn’t want to burden Alec with anymore of his bullshit. He didn’t want Alec to have to hold him while he cried or tuck him into bed after drinking until he passed out, but Alec saw through it. Of course Alec saw through it. He unbottled all of Magnus’ emotions and helped him through everything. Magnus wasn’t completely at ease with the loss of his magic and immortality, but he knew he would get through it with Alec’s help.

Alec shook his head. “I’m not good enough to you.” Alec retorted. “I want to give you the world.” He confessed in truth. Alec would hand Magnus the world on a silver platter if he could.

Magnus smiled as he leaned. “Having you is enough.” Magnus said before leaning in to kiss Alec again. This time the kiss was a bit more passionate than the innocent ones they shared earlier. Magnus’ arms went to wrap around Alec’s neck as he deepened the kiss, tongue pushing into Alec’s mouth and not caring that they were on a sidewalk in front of people. Magnus let out a moan as he pulled away. “Think you could push back that surprise?” Magnus smirked as he pushed his crotch against Alec’s.

“Magnus…” Alec warned.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Magnus whispered and it took all of Alec’s Shadowhunter training and discipline to reject Magnus’ advance.

“Later, I promise.” Alec replied, even though his body was protesting that decision. After Magnus accepted his proposal, they could do what Magnus wanted all night. 

“With the stamina rune activated?” Magnus questioned, in return.

“Deal.” Alec quickly responded.

Magnus sighed. “Fine.” Magnus said and stepped back. “This better be a world shattering surprise.”

Alec smiled as he moved away, taking Magnus’ hand to continue their walk. “It is. I promise.” He reassured Magnus. He pulled Magnus close so he could let go of Magnus’ hand and slip his arm around his lover’s slim waist. 

The couple turned the corner and started down another New York City block. A few street lights were out, so it was darker than normal. The darkness never used to bother Magnus when he had his magic. Now, it reminded him of how vulnerable he was. He cuddled closer to Alec, wrapping his own arm around Alec as they walked. His boyfriend made no comment about his actions, and Magnus was grateful for it. He wasn’t about to admit that he was scared of the dark.

“Are we going to the park?” Magnus questioned when he realized the direction they were headed in.

“It’s a surprise.” Alec reminded him, smiling at his lover.

“You’re smiling…” Magnus pointed out. “So we are going to the park! Or are you smiling to throw me off? So, we’re not going to the park? Have I ever told you that I hate surprises?”

“Yes.” Alec said through laughter. “A few times, here and there.”

“You are so lucky I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus claimed as he looked away from his boyfriend. He looked ahead and saw two figures in the shadows. The two figures weren’t moving and Magnus found that extremely odd. They didn’t call this the ‘city that never sleeps’ for no reason. People were always on the move, you didn’t see people just standing in the middle of the sidewalk like that. “Alec…” Magnus trailed off. Was he just being hyper aware now that he didn’t have magic? It could be nothing.

“Yeah, I see them.” Alec spoke as he pulled Magnus closer to his body. He noticed something was off about the two figures the moment he saw them. “Come on.” Alec said and turned them around, walking in the direction that they just came from. As soon as they turned around, Alec saw another pair of figures in front of them.

Magnus could feel his heartbeat accelerate as he looked at the figures. He swallowed hard as he looked around them, trying to find a way around them. “Cross the street.” Magnus said and then pulled Alec along, turning to cross the street. Before the couple could get to the curb, another figure appeared in front of them. Magnus gasped once he saw him. “Asmodeus.”

“Hello, son.” Asmodeus spoke. “We have much to discuss.” 

Before Magnus or Alec could say anything else, their world went black.

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Magnus moan as he gain consciousness. His vision continued to go in and out until he was able to keep his heavy eyelids up, and get his eyes to focus. Magnus went to raise his hand, to rub his itchy eyes, but found that he couldn’t lift his arms. He looked down and saw that he was tied down to the chair. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt the ropes and chains wrapped around his hands, legs, and other body parts. He knew immediately that this was Asmodeus’ magic. He’d know it anywhere. Of course, he used magic to tie him up. He could of used a normal rope but using his magic was just another reminder to Magnus of what he lost and what he could have back.

“Good, you’re up!” Asmodeus said as he came into the room, smirking as his demons walked behind him. “How is your head?”

“Do you really care?” Magnus quipped. 

“Of course.” Asmodeus responded. “You are my son. A father always cares.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. It was the same old song and dance with Asmodeus. “What do you want?” Magnus questioned. 

Asmodeus smirked. “The same as always. Come with me to Edom.”

Magnus scoffed. “You took my magic, kidnapped me, and now you expect me to just run off with you to Edom!” Magnus exclaimed. “No! I’m done with this and I’m done with you! Let me go! What did you do with Alec?”

Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes. “I only want what’s best for you, my son. I want you to reach your true potential. You don’t know just how powerful you could be…” Asmodeus went over to Magnus and stroked his cheek while Magnus tried to squirm away from him. “Ah, yes. The Lightwood boy.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and the lights went brighter to reveal the rest of the room. He moved out of Magnus’ line of sight so he could see his lover.

Magnus gasped as he saw Alec. His wrist were bound in chains and he was hanging from the ceiling. His ankles were also bound by chains connected to the floor. His boyfriend had been stripped down to his underwear. Alec was still struggling against the chains, no doubt reinforced by magic. “Alexander…” Magnus gasped aloud and Alec looked up, stopping his struggling to look at Magnus.

“Magnus…” Alec responded, seeing him sitting in the chair. He didn’t see any chains, but he figured he must be tied down with magic.

Asmodeus looked over at the four men and pointed at Alec. They nodded and quickly moved across the room to stand at Alec’s side. “This boy? You’re giving up the world for this boy?” Asmodeus knew he could take over the world with just Magnus’ help. His son was that powerful. “He’s no good for you, Magnus.”

Magnus shook his head. “No.” He swallowed hard as he looked up at his father. “You’re wrong! He’s the best thing that’s ever happen to me!” He yelled at his father.

“The shadowhunter is messing with your mind.” Asmodeus said and Magnus shook his head. “He’s holding you back...Don’t you see?” He questioned his son. “The shadowhunters know how powerful you are and what you could become, so they use him to keep you from having greater ambitions. For that, he must be punished.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, pleas-.”

“Ah!” Alec’s scream cut him off. Magnus looked away from his father and over at Alec. There was a gash on his left pec, blood dripping down his torso. Another one of his father’s goons stabbed Alec in his right calf, making sure to miss any important vessels. Alec grunted in pain, trying not to scream again.

“Stop!” Magnus yelled and looked up at Asmodeus. “Please, stop. Tell them to stop!” Magnus pleaded frantically as another demon stabbed Alec in his other calf. He turned to look at Alec, his eyes were squeezed close and he was gritting his teeth. “No!” Magnus yelled as the demon stabbed Alec in his midsection. The knife was pulled out and blood poured from the wound.

Magnus turned back to his father. “You have to stop. He’s going to lose too much blood...he’ll died.” It hurt Magnus to even say the word, let alone thinking about Alec’s death.

“Good.” Asmodeus smirked as he watched his son’s lover be tortured. He knew none of the wounds were fatal, but he allowed his son to think they were, as he used his magic to make it seem like the boy was bleeding heavily.

“Stop, please!” Magnus begged again. “I’ll do anything, just don’t kill him!” He offered and Asmodeus raised an eyebrow.

“Anything?” He questioned as he turned toward his son. Magnus nodded quickly, wanting to save Alec’s life. “Come to Edom with me.” Asmodeus offered again. “Come to Edom and the Lightwood boy can live.

“No…” Alec gasped out when he heard the deal Asmodeus was offering. He’d rather be tortured and possibly die than see Magnus return to Edom. “Magnus, do-Ah!” He was cut off when he was stabbed in the arm. 

Magnus looked over at Alec before looking back at Asmodeus. He knew his father would have no issue with killing Alec and then forcing him to go to Edom. At least this way, Alec would live and he’d have a chance at reuniting with him. “Okay…” Magnus nodded. “I’ll go, just keep him alive please.” Asmodeus smirked as he turned away from his son and back toward Alec. He nodded and his helpers stepped away from their victim.

Magnus watched as his father waved his hand and the major injuries on Alec began to heal. He felt a little revealed that  his father was actually keeping his word. Asmodeus waved his hand again and the chains disappeared. Magnus winced as Alec fell to the concrete floor with a loud thud. 

Asmodeus turned to look at Magnus. With a wave of his hand, he could feel the chains across his body and legs lifting and Magnus was able to stand up from the chair. As soon as he stood up, he ran over to Alec. Asmodeus, surprisingly, made no moved to stop him.

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus’ voice broke as he kneeled next to his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized, a tear slipping out of his eye. He could still see that Alec was badly injured even though the life-threatening injuries were healed. Alec was still bleeding from his pec and there were injuries to his face and legs. 

Alec swallowed hard as he looked up at his boyfriend, forcing his injured arm to raise so he cup Magnus’ cheek. “Don’t...go.” Alec pleaded and Magnus shook his head.

Magnus shook his head. “I have to.” Magnus looked behind him when he heard a portal open. He saw that his father opened a portal to Edom. Magnus turned back to Alec and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said before pressing a kiss to his lips. It was a slow kiss, he wanted to savor every second of it. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Alec replied. There was so much he wanted to say, mostly to beg Magnus not to go, but he couldn’t. It hurt every time he spoke, breathed, or did anything. 

“Time to go.” Asmodeus said, breaking up the moment. Magnus pressed one last kiss to Alec’s lips before standing up. “Go wait by the portal.” He told Magnus. Magnus looked over at his father and Asmodeus chuckled. “Don’t worry. I told you I’d let him live.” He said and Magnus slowly backed away, not going over to the portal but giving his father some space. 

Asmodeus kneeled down and took Alec’s cellphone out his pocket. “I guess you’ll need this to call for help.” He placed the phone on Alec’s stomach and then reached into his pocket to pull out the ring box. “And you can give this to your next lover.” He whispered, smirking as he placed the box next to the phone.

“I’m going to kill you.” Alec struggled to say as he looked Asmodeus in the eyes. The ruler of Edom chuckled at Alec’s threat.

“I’d like to see you try.” He responded before standing up, turning away from the shadowhunter and going to his son. “Let’s go.” He said and Magnus walked with him over to the portal.

Alec grabbed the ring box and forced himself to roll over, not caring about the phone that went clattering onto the floor. He tried to drag himself toward the portal, trying to stop Magnus from leaving. “Magnus.” He half-yelled, his voice cracking.

Magnus stopped as he stood in front of the portal. Alec’s voice made his feet stop and his chest hurt. He raised his hand to cover his heart. “Come on.” Asmodeus said as he placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “It’ll hurt more if you look back.” 

“Fuck off.” Magnus shrugged off Asmodeus’ hand and started moving again, stepping through the portal and into Edom.

Alec watched as Magnus and Asmodeus stepped through the portal and disappeared, the portal closing behind him. Alec felt his heartbreak into a million pieces. “Magnus…” He whispered to himself as he clutched the ring box, tears forming in his eyes. He let out a frustrated yell as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Alec wasn’t sure about much, but he was sure about two things:

 

He was going to kill Asmodeus and,

 

He was going to marry Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part two...  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
